Faxness And The Voices
by HRH.Fang.Lover
Summary: Well...its based after the 4th book and after some excitement things are gonna get a bit heated with Faxness... but what about the voices i hear you ask.... well read and find out XD and it is rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max's P.O.V

I sat down and leant up against a tree. Looking round I saw the flock. Fang was sitting some-what close to me slowly drifting off to sleep. Iggy was asleep across from me, his tall slim frame curled up to keep in warmth. Nudge was curled up beside Angel, they were both fast asleep and they looked so peaceful, lying there still. I watched as there chests moved in and out slowly with regular intervals between breaths.

I was on watch, _as usual. _I offered though so I guess I shouldn't complain, _like that will ever happen. _I smiled on the inside.

'Max, do you want me to take watch, you seem tired' I didn't even realise Fang was awake… normally I do. That was _very _strange. 'No its 'kay, I can't go to sleep anyway' I whispered, trying not to wake the others up, their hearing is _really _good, well I guess it should be, as they _are_ 2 bird. I chuckled.

'What are you laughing at?' Fang was looking at me, his eyes seeing right through me, piercing my skin. 'Nothing' I muttered. Turning away from him, I started cursing myself under my breath for always acting _stupid _around him!

Fang stood up and slowly walked over to me, he sat down next to me and laid his hand flat on the ground, _right next to mine! _My heart started racing, I wonder if he knew that inside the adrenaline was pumping throughout my body faster than ever. I took a short glance at him, I _blushed! _I _never_ blush… what is _wrong _with me?

'Do you like me?' Oh. My. God. WHAT!! I can't believe he just asked me that! Is he stupid?

'Of course I _like _you, your part of my _flock. _I love each and every one of you' I smiled, trying to act normal, but acting normal around him is generally out of the question.

'I don't mean like that…' he turned away from me, looking somewhat disappointed.

'Well what _do_ you mean?' I asked, trying to act dumb. _Sometimes it doesn't take much, _I thought to myself.

'Well, I, urm...' Fang was starting to stutter, unusual for him I have to admit. 'Can we take a walk?' he asked, breaking the silence.

'Well, since when did _Mr Emotionless_ turn into _Mr emotional_?' I mocked. 'The Mr. Dark, mysterious and i-don't-show-emotion, is STUTTERING. _My god_, the world will end' I started to laugh but then I saw the laugh wasn't returned. 'Fang, are you okay?' I started to become _very_ concerned. Yes, he didn't show emotion like the rest of the flock, but neither did he look depressed, worried and even scared.

'I'm fine' he snapped. I was shocked. He never snapped at me, I turned away, trying to hide the hurt in my eyes. 'Sorry, its just… we need to talk' he looked at me, showing for the first time in a while, real emotion in his eyes as he said that. I nodded, understanding there was something wrong with him.

'I'll get Ig to take watch' I walked over to Iggy and tapped Iggy twice on the back of the hand. He nodded and sat up.

'Is it my time already?' he asked still groggy from lack of sleep. He tried to sit up but his hand slipped on the damp ground.

'No sorry Ig, me and Fang are going for a walk, you don't mind do you?' I laughed at him as he started to come into focus with the world. I hoped he didn't mind, though, something was up and I needed to sort it out.

'No, its fine, you guys have fun' he winked at me. I don't know how he does that, after all, he is _blind._

'Its nothing like that Ig, we are just going to discuss plans for what to do next, that's all' I gave Iggy a don't-even-bother look, then realised he couldn't see it…

'Shes giving you that look Ig' Fang chuckled

'Aah, well if shes giving me that look then I know somethings up, ay max…' he chuckled to himself and then decided it was best to start to make a fire to keep himself warm.

Fang stood up and followed me as I walked into the darkness of the forest which surrounded us. Even though to normal humans they wouldn't be able to see a thing but the fire Iggy was making, me and Fang could see fine, our eyesight was pretty damn good.

'This'll do' I turned and looked at fang as he sat down and patted the space next to him. Reluctantly I obliged and sat down. I outstretched my wings, for comfort, and Fang did the same. As we did, our wings touched, sending a shiver right through my body. I could tell that Fang noticed because a small grin appeared on his face, which soon disappeared when I scowled at him.

'So then… what's up?' I said, trying to be cheerful, but not really succeeding as I was too tired.

'There's something you don't know…Max, well actually two things. I think it's important that you know, _now_'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Okay, well, what's the first thing?' I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, reassuring him it was okay. He jumped as our skin touched and I have to admit I did feel a tingle of electricity surge through my hand.

'You know you have a voice? That tells you what to do and guides you?'

'Yeah…' I could see where he was going with this.

'Well the truth is… I hear the voice too.' I gauped at him. 'But how is that possible? I thought only I heard the voice…' my mind wandered off trying to figure out how this had happened'

'I don't know, but I don't hear it at the same time as you, it tells me pretty much the same but I'm starting to get headaches and I'm kinda scared because I know what they do to you and even though I would rather take that pain away from you and inflict it on myself…' he paused for a breath 'I'm scared if we both have a brain attack at the same time because I know the outcome wont be good.'

_Woh…_ that's the longest sentence he has ever said. Its so long it cant even be classed as a sentence and the fact he has a voice well… that shocked me. And it takes a lot to shock me.

'We can handle it Fang, I promise, ill help you through don't worry.' He squeezed my hand, at this point I had forgotten I still had hold of his hand and another shiver was sent through my body. I liked it, I liked it when we were this close, close enough to…

'And the other thing' he interrupted my train of thought. _Damn it!_ 'When you had that chip removed out of your arm and you were on that morphine stuff you told me you loved me…'

'Fang you know that I was drugged up, I couldn't control what I was saying and…' He shoved his hand over my mouth, he chuckled.

'Will you please let me finish?' He asked, still holding his hand over my mouth.

'Uh-huh' I mumbled into the palm of his hand, he let go and sighed.

'You see…when you said you loved me, my heart skipped a beat, my world became brighter and I saw for the first time that I love you to.' He looked at his feet, shuffling across the dirt on the floor. 'But I don't just love you, Max, I'm _in _love with you, and I know deep in my heart I always have been, and I always will be'

He stopped talking just in time so see my jaw drop. I was speechless. I'd never expected this from him, especially not now. I was looking into the darkness concentrating on his words, wondering whether or not I had dreamt them.

'I love you, Maximum Ride, and I always have and I always will.' He slowly moved his finger down my jaw-line and pulled my face so I was looking into his dark, brown, luscious eyes. 'I love you more than a sister, and I _will_ prove it.'

He cupped my face into his hands and pulled me towards him. His lips touched mine, my eyes closed as my lips started to tingle. His kiss was gentle and careful. I could tell he longed for me to kiss back, so I did. I pulled my arms up around his neck and forced what started as a small gentle kiss, into a deep passionate kiss. My fingertips played with his jet black hair that laid nicely around his neck and perfectly on his face.

_**Max, the flock needs you.**_

I pulled away, I looked at a desperate Fang longing for more. I held up my finger and he knew something was wrong.

'What's that noise?' Fang looked up searching for the answer.

I scowled, and stood to my feet. 'Flyboys, lets go!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fangs POV

I tightened my grasp on Max's hand, pulling her up with me as I bolted to my feet. I looked at her giving her the don't-worry look.

'They know what to do; they are strong enough to fend for themselves for two seconds' I added whilst we were running back to the clearing we were staying in.

By this point we had made it back into the clearing to see flyboys everywhere, there must have been around 80-100… this was not going to be easy.

I starting throwing punches and side kicks in any direction hitting as many flyboys as possible, punching them in the lower backs as soon as I had the chance. Angel was being protected by Max, who was now at her side, as angel couldn't do anything with the flyboys. Iggy was throwing bombs all over the place; I really don't understand why he is trusted with such lethal equipment! Gazzy was doing great I have to say, he's getting stronger everyday and learning from the rest of us. His punches were harder and stronger than ever and the low kicks were pretty much perfected now.

We carried on fighting for over 20 minutes, throwing kicks in any direction and that's when I saw _him_. How I _hate _him!

'It's nice to see you again, _Fang_' he smirked at me; I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw.

'I would say the same, but then I would be lying' I shot back at _him_. Then I noticed that the remaining flyboys retreated behind _him_, so he was the leader of them… he lead them to us.

'Omega, what the _hell_ are you doing here?!' Max stormed over her right hand holding on to Angel's left.

'I came to see you, _dear_, to see how things were going' he smirked at Max and I could see that she was doing all in her power not to fly over to him and punch his lights out.

'Well, you weren't invited' she shot back. 'And if you come near my flock again, I _will_ kill you!' she was shouting at him but he started walking over to her.

Max's POV

He was walking over to me and I pushed Angel over to Fang. I did a hand sign towards Fang telling him to watch the flock. _Tell the flock to go stand by you and Fang sweetie. _I saw angel look at me with a worried look in her big blue eyes, I looked back at Omega trying to give him the biggest scowl possible. _Okay, but Max? _I smiled, _yes sweetie? _I looked back at her. _Will you be okay? Because that Omega guy is really scary…and he has a big nose! _

I burst out laughing! Everyone turned round to look at me as if I were completely stupid, except Angel she was giggling along with me. _I love that little girl._ I thought to myself. I heard Angel clearing her throat. 'I am _not_ that little' she pouted at me. _I know sweetie, sorry._ She regained her smile, that cute dazzling smile.

I had completely forgotten that Omega was stood right in front of me, so when I turned round I got a shock to see he was stood so close. I gasped, and he noticed. A small, sly, smile arose on his perfect, evil face.

He raised a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking directly at him, his sly smile turned into a full grin, showing his top teeth, his perfect, white top teeth.

My whole body tensed up at his touch and I could feel Fangs glare on Omega. Omega moved his finger down the centre of my neck and to the top button on my shirt; I quickly pulled his hand away keeping hold of it as far away from my body as possible.

'Don't be like that, Max, we have so much in common and together we could be amazing! Just think of it like that. We would be unstoppable, _dear_.' He moved closer towards me and I could feel his breath on my cheek as he spoke, softly, but not soft enough for the flock not to hear.

'Get off me, _dear_!' I shot back, trying to make him release his grip from me, but instead he grabbed the back of my neck with his left hand and the top of my back with his right hand and pulled me even closer.

'We would be perfect together, Max, even you know that. I could love you _more_ than that _thing_ overthere!' He shot a look to Fang, who I could see had moved closer and I could hear him growling under his breath.

'Now if you don't mind…' Omega aimed this towards the rest of the flock. '…we will be off now, Flyboys get to work!'

And with that Omega picked me up, not easily I might add I _was_ struggling, and threw me over his shoulder. I didn't give up easy, no way! I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go but his grasp was too strong.

And that's when I felt it, a small scratch on the side of my neck. My body started to go limp, my eyes couldn't focus. Sounds around me all slurred together, nothing made sense. I reached towards my neck to feel a needle sticking out of it.

'Y-y-oo-uuu b-bast-aar- rr…' I couldn't even say the word, my mind was going out of focus and I couldn't control my body.

Then suddenly all my senses felt like they were being electrocuted! A loud sharp noise bellowed from above, I looked down to see the flock, _my flock,_ on the floor howling in pain. They couldn't do anything, they couldn't save me!

_I'm going to die!_ I thought to myself. _Oh please no! Not like this, not now! _I started to cry, still limp and slowly loosing focus of the world around me.

_**Trust the flock Max; they are stronger than you think.**_

_This is _not _the time for your input, voice! _I was practically screaming in my head. And then I heard a sweet voice, _Angel!_

_We will save you, Max, don't worry. Just try and stay awake, and if you can't then when you wake up think for me, I will be able to track you, trust me._

I could see her smiling, weakly, in my head.

_Okay sweetie, I'll try._

And then I succumbed to the darkness around me…

**_A/N: Please review!! Please please please please! I liek to know your opinions :) and if you want me to add any characters in or add any twists! im all ears XD Thanks so much for reading, my next chappie will be up shortly... but im going out today so probs tomorrow :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry Guys! It's a short chappie... i was supposed to be cleaning my room at the time lol! I promise the next one will be a long chappir wit_h Max and Fang_'s POV... Thanks for reading!! x_**

**_Disclaimer: Huh?_**

Chapter 4

Max's POV

_Oh. My. God. what a dream! That has got to be one of the worst nightmares ever…_

_**It wasn't a dream Max, you really did get taken by Omega. It all happened.**_

I heard a hint of sadness and anger inthe voices' voice.

I opened my eyes, awareness of the surroundings started to sink in.

I was in a dark room, it looked familiar somehow, there was a bed, a wardrobe, a bed-side table…and then it hit me.

_This is my old room!_ How could this be? I haven't been here since the erasers took Angel. I looked closer at the wardrobe, and there it was!

Two whole years ago now me and Fang carved our names in the door. '_Max and Fang BFFL' _it was surrounded by a heart Nudge put there as a joke. I smiled, the memory brought other memories to the surface, but before I could even start to think about them I noticed a tall figure standing by the door.

'Morning, _dear, _I brought you eggs' he smiled at me, and then winked as I realised who he was.

'Omega, what have you done to them! Tell me… _now_' If he had harmed the Flock in anyway, I _was _going to kill him…

'The Flock are fine, Max, they don't know where we are, and they never will find out. Your with me now, and that's how its going to be, _Forever_'

He started to walk towards me, he laid down the eggs on the bedside table and sat next to me on the bed, putting him arm around me. I shrugged it off and didn't even look at the eggs, I was t_o _hungry but I wasn't going to give into temptation, not when he was the one who made them.

I looked towards the window, I saw flyboys hovering. _They must be guarding it… or protecting it. _I thought. _There's no-way I can escape._

'You won't get away, Maximum Ride, your mine, _all mine_'

A tear rolled down my cheek, I was beginning to think he was right, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**_A/N: Please leave reviews!! I dont want to sound needy but its nice to have reviews lol, Love You All!! And thank to EVERYONE wo has reviewed, its all good lol Thanks xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a long chappie Guys! Hope you love it!! Sorry it took me ages to post up... i was kinda grounded off the pc... PARENTS!! haha. Enjoy!! xx**

Chapter 5

Fang's POV

I couldn't move. My whole body was in spasm and all I could hear was that _noise_. Tears, that i couldn't force back, trickled down my face. It felt cold and smooth compared to my skin that burned with all the anger that came from within me.

I couldn't _bare_ this noise any longer! i couldn't stand being paralyzed whilst _he_ took Max.

What sort of person am i?

How could i let this happen?

_It's all my fault... _

The pain suddenly got worse as my thought was broken off mid-sentence. It made it so hard to concentrate...

I started loosing track of time... loosing track of consciousness.

Max's POV

My eyes flickered open.

_Oh for God's sake... I'm still here! _I frowned and turned my head to the side. Omega was stood against the wall, watching me sleep I'm guessing.

'Morning, _dear_, did you sleep well? Dream about anything?' He smiled, but it kinda turned into a smirk.

'I slept fine till i woke up' i shot a scowl at him. 'Omega... tell me the truth. What am i doing here?' i looked into his eyes. His expression changed. I saw a hurt look in his eyes, i saw sadness and a hint of rejection. Like I _cared!_

'Max... Ever since i fought you in Germany, i havn't been able to get you off my mind. Your strong, intelligent and absolutely beautiful. I think... i think im... i think I'm erm... in love with you' He asked that last part like it was a question.

My eyes widened. We stared at each other for quite some time. I sighed and he seemed to understand how i felt about him.

'Omega, i barely know you, and to be honest, kidnapping me and hurting my flock _isn't_ a way to show affection! I cant even believe you said you loved me! 

How can you? We fight and thats because we hate eachother. I don't want to be with _you_, i want to be with Fang...' I looked to the floor.

_Fang._

Tears flooded my eyes, a fountain of emotion poured down my face. _Fang. _He was all i could think about. Omega backed off, and reached for the door handle.

'Stop!' i meant it as a command but it sounded like a plead. Omega didn't turn, he glared at the door, still holding the door handle. 'Im sorry, i didn't mean to react like that. It's just, you don't understand what being away from him is like. I _love _him. And hes my right hand man, breaking that bond would shatter me! It _is _shattering me.'

He turned to face me, his eyes, no longer filled with sadness, but anger.

'Max... your sadness doesn't bother me. We _will_ be happy together, I _will _get my own way.' And with that he stormed out the room, slamming my old bedroom door behind me.

I laid back onto the bed, i stared at the ceiling. _Angel, if you can hear me sweetie, _please _get me out of here! PLEASE!!_

Fangs POV

I woke up to a ringing in my ears. _Ouch! _I tried to open my eyes, the brightness was blinding and i couldn't focus on anything.

'Fang? Are you awake?' Nudge was shaking my shoulders.

'Nudge... Get. Off.' I saw her smile at me.

'Everyone! Fangs fine!' she ran off to go see the others. I was about to join in but as i looked around, something was missing. _She _was missing.

The flock crowded round me, searching for answers, but i had none. I looked into all of their faces. Nudge, her face was worried and scared. Angel was the same. Iggy, somehow, looked worried, but determined. And Gazzy looked so much younger than normal, he look frightened but also slightly determined.

I didn't know what to say to them, i didn't know how to respond to the looks on their faces.

I looked to the ground, i couldn't stand looking at their faces much longer with all the hurt in their eyes. 'Guys, i know your worried, and scared, but we will find Max. Losing her is _not _an option! Get all your stuff together, Nudge get Max's too and give me Max's Bag. Iggy carry total. Let's Fly!'

They all moved straight away, as fast as they could to get everything together. Nudge handed me Max's stuff, Iggy grabbed Total, and one by one they flew into the air. I did a quick 360 and then shot up after them.

_**Don't put the Flock in danger, Fang.**_

_We need to save Max!_

_**You could be the leader Fang... You don't need Max. Just think about that.**_

**A/N: The Voice!! Its alive!! haha... i shall be posting up soon, please leave comments, it encourages me lol. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max's POV

_Angel... can you hear me? Please say you can sweetie, I need you!_

Silence.

_Angel? You said I had to think for you, and i am! So where the _hell _are you!_

**I'm here Max! I have been trying to hear you for some time. I think we are getting closer to you, we coming to save you Max!**

I sigh of relief came from my chest. _Thank. God. _

My little Angel is so brave and so strong for a 6 year old.

_Fang_. This time i was thinking to myself, an image of him popped into my head. His dark hair falling around his neck, his dark eyes staring into mine, his lips so soft, so vulnerable.

_Sweetie is Fang near to you?_

**Yep, he's right next to me. **I could see her smiling inside my head. **Do you want to speak to him? I can pass on a message.**

_Thanks, sweetie, tell him, tell him I feel the same way. He will know what I mean, oh and also tell him that I'm at our house, well our old house. But there are Flyboys _everywhere! 

**Okay, got it. I'll speak in a minute.**

I could feel that she was no longer in my head, but probably in Fangs.

_Fang. _Why couldn't I stop thinking about him! What was wrong with me... I've never felt like this before. It's strange.

Fang's POV

_Who the _hell _is Angel talking to?_ I couldn't help but notice that none of us were looking in her direction, meaning that it was none of the Flock. _Hmmm. _

**It's Max. She has something she wants to tell you, but I don't quite understand.**

_Okay, hit me with it! _How could Angel be speaking to Max? I didn't care to be honest; I just wish I could speak to her too. Being away from her now is the worst thing I could imagine, I _need _her.

_**You don't need her Fang. **_

_Voice, this is _not _the time. _I growled in my mind. I guess I was trying to scare him off, I doubt it was working…

**Fang? Who are you growling at? **A small giggle ran threw my head, I looked at her n smiled.

_No-one, hun. What was it Max wanted to tell me?_

Angel sighed. **Right if this doesn't make sense to you then i don't have a clue what she is on about. But she says '**_Tell him I feel the same way. He will know what I mean, oh and also tell him that I'm at our house, well our old house. But there are Flyboys _everywhere!' **Do you understand the first bit?**

_Yer, I understand. _A wide grin broke across my face, butterflies flapped franticly within my stomach and happiness pulsed threw my veins.

_Angel, are you still talking to her?_

**Yup.** She said that in the cutest voice I had ever heard.

_Tell her that I _will _rescue her and that I, erm, I love her. _

I regretted telling Angel the last part, i knew i would get a lot of stick of her for the rest of my life, but I needed Max to know.

**Fang... you love her? That's so sweet, of course ill pass that on!!**

_Yer, pass it on, but just don't tell her rest of the flock, i don't need hassle from them, i need to see Max first._

**Got it.**

I couldn't believe this was happening, i was telling Angel my deepest secret, but i needed Max to know, i needed her to fight, to stay alive so i had the chance to tell her in person that I love her and that I couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Max._

She is so beautiful, so strong, yet in my arms she seems week and vulnerable. Her eyes are easy to get lost in, staring at her makes me feel like she can see right through me, read me like a book and see my true feelings. If only I could look into those eyes, hold her close to me.

I sighed, as I was brought back to the present time, flying through the air.

'Hey guys, we're slacking a bit, do you think we can pick up the pace?' I didn't want to push them but we needed to get to Max as soon as.

'Can someone else carry total? He keeps squirming and the snoring is doing my head in!' Iggy shook total awake. I laughed, for the first time in a while.

'It's not my fault I don't have wings, maybe when we go back to the school I could…'

I interrupted right there. 'Total, we aren't going to the school, we are going to our old home. That's where Max is. Max told Angel. So stop the bickering and lets get a move on. Iggy pass total onto Nudge, and then Nudge if you get tired give him to Gazzy.'

As total was being passed to Nudge, we got a move on and I drifted back into my day-dreaming of Max.

_**It's a trap Fang, it's too risky.**_

_Well it's a risk we just gonna have to take the__**. **_I smiled inwardly. The voice was not going to stop me from seeing Max.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max's POV

A knock at the bedroom door woke me.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I turned to see Omega stood in the doorway, he was wearing black combat trousers and a white vest top, his top was _slightly_ dirty. His hair was longer than it had been in Germany; it was around his ears and shaggy looking. He wore a leather wrist band, where he got it I have _no_ idea, but I liked it.

He leaned casually against the door frame and smirked at me. I stood up, wearing the clothes I had worn when I was still with the flock, I went over to the wardrobe, grabbed some random clothes, and headed in the direction of the Bathroom.

Only there was a problem, Omega wouldn't budge out of the doorway. I stopped in front of him and glared at him, _wishing_ him to move.

'Omega, I stink, I haven't had a shower in around a week, just let me get washed and then we will talk, okay?' He was looked me up and down and winked. I rolled my eyes.

'Okay then, make sure you lock the door, you never know what visitors you might receive' he winked again.

I pretended to retch and pushed past him. I could still feel his glare on my back, or rather lower than my back, but still.

I muttered 'creep' under my breath and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it with my back. Slowly I slid down until I was sat on the floor, my face in my hands and tears coming to the surface.

Omega's POV

After watching Max go into the bathroom I walked downstairs to be meeted by Flyboys. There were 5 of them, all stood in a line, they all lifted their heads in unison and spoke as one.

'We have been sent a message, its time.' My eyes widened. I had been waiting for this for over a year now. Finally I would get my way.

'Okay, you know what to do, bring them to me, _alive_, I want to have the pleasure in killing Max's perfect Flock. I will do the job, you will be paid, when they are brought to me.' I paused for a second, watching if any of them reacted, they didn't. 'If _any _of them are dead, you will _not _get your side of the bargain. Got it?'

They all spoke in unison, once again_. '_Yes master, we will bring them alive, we will succeed.'

'Good' and with that they all took off, including the Flyboys guarding the house. It was my turn to look after Max, and I would. She is mine now, and she always will be.

I laughed, it was an evil laugh, and I have to admit. But I enjoyed it.

I heard the bathroom door open upstairs, footsteps walked across the landing and into Max's bedroom.

_Perfect timing,_ I thought. I walked back upstairs, across the landing and reached for the door knob. I started to turn the knob and a smile spread across my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fangs POV

I spotted a clearing down below in the woods, it was starting to get darker, and we needed to rest soon.

_All this leader stuff is too much to think about, I dunno how Max does it._

I couldn't help but notice Angel was watching me, I'm guessing she keeps seeing whether or not I'm still thinking about Max. How could I not think about her?

'Right guys, you stay here, I'm gonna go to a quick 360 down there in the clearing.' I headed down and started to look around. That's when I spotted a rustling in the trees. I squinted, trying to make out the face.

I could see blond hair, green eyes. It was a male, around my height. He walked towards me and I got ready for a fight.

'I'm not here for a fight Fang, we need to talk. It's about Max.' he looked honest but I knew from previous situations to always trust my head, not my heart.

'Who are you? What do you know about us? And what do you know about Max?' My face was expressionless but I felt nervous inside and worried. I signalled for Angel to come down, I needed her to tell me whether he was being truthful or not.

_**Maybe you should think about your needs first instead of the Flocks**_

_Voice. Go. Away. I know how to handle this. And your giving me a headache._

'My names Edward, I know most stuff about you, you have wings, your 98 human and 2 bird. And I know Max is in danger, Omega has a plan and that means destroying the Flock and practicly brain-washing Max. And theres something else…'

He paused, sighed and then carried on.

'I'm like you. I'm also 2 bird. I am an avian-hybrid.'

I was stunned. _Another person like us!_ How could thatbe?

**Give him a chance, Fang, I've read his thoughts and he's telling the truth by what I can hear.**

'Let's see your wings then.' I signalled for the rest of the flock to come down into the clearing and we all waited for Edward to prove himself to us.

Edward's POV

They all looked at me, expectantly. I sighed, and then closed my eyes. As I closed my eyes I opened my wings, letting the air flow around them. It felt nice. I heard gasps from 'The Flock' and I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression on all of their faces.

I had always liked my wings, they were unique but I was used to them.

I noticed one of 'The Flock' staring but also smiling at me. She looked cute, I liked her smile and she seemed to be interested in me more than the others. _If that was possible at this precise moment._

'May I?' she asked. I nodded and she walked over.

She ran her finger at the under-feathers, stroking each individual feather with a careful touch. A shiver of electricity was sent through my body, she smiled but quickly took her hand away.

'No it's fine, it just makes me shiver that's all, but it's nice' I smiled back at her and she started to stroke the tip of my right wing.

Nudge's POV

Oh. My. God.

His wings are amazing, so beautiful. Exactly the same emerald green that's in his eyes but with tints of lighter and darker greens throughout. And it looked like some of the feathers actually sparkled. His wings looked amazing, then again he looked pretty amazing himself.

'May I?' I asked, hoping for him to say yes. He nodded and a wide grin spread across my face.

I ran my fingers down the feathers on the under-side of his right wing. I stroked slowly and I tried to be careful. Then I noticed he shivered. I took my hand away and smiled at him.

'No it's fine, it just makes me shiver that's all, but it's nice'. He liked it.

_He's rather gorge._ I thought to myself, and I noticed Angel looking at me, she grinned and then I started to stoke the tip of his right wing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wooo!! Another Chappie!! I wonder how many i will post today lol... ENJOY!! xxx**

Chapter 9

Fangs POV

'Yer, erm I'm sorry to break this moment, guys, but we have other things to discuss.' I sighed and Nudge turned round to scowl at me. I chuckled and then smiled at her.

'Fangs right, I'm guessing your all wondering why I came to find you. And my story and everything else, but would you mind if we sit down, my feet are killing me' Edward was talking mainly to me, I guess I must seem like the team leader without Max here.

We all sat down, I sat so that Edward was right across the fire from me.

Iggy was sorting the fire out, Gazzy was sorting out food, Angel and Nudge were starting to ask Edward questions when he looked at me.

'I think the person best to ask questions is Fang.' He smiled at me and my expression didn't change and he seemed to take that as a yes.

'How did you know where to find us?' I asked and as soon as I spoke everyone seem to look in the same direction as me, at Edward.

'Well, im a tracker. I can find anyone, if I set my mind to it. It weird but the fact I have good sense of direction helps. But I set my mind on Max, but then Max went in a different direction to rest of you the other day, so then I set my mind on you, Fang, and it was just coincidence that you stopped when I was at the clearing too.' He answered my question and then Gazzy game round with hotdogs on a stick.

We all started to eat but I had another question I wanted to know.

'How old are you? On estimate' once again he answered straight away.

'I know when I was born; I think I know more about myself than you know about yourself. I was born on October 1st and I'm 13 years old. But apparently I'm a lot taller than the average 13 year old, as I am pretty much 6 ft.' He laughed and Nudge laughed with him.

I hadn't realised until now but Nudge was sat really quite close to him. Like _really_ close.

'How did you escape the school?' This time it was Nudge who asked him the question.

'Well I _could_ say that I beat up everyone and I burned the school to the ground, but then I'd be _lying_.' He chuckled to himself, but Nudge joined in. 'Jeb got me out, took me and this other avian-hybrid to a flat. We stayed there for a couple of years but then the erasers found out about us. We fled but Jacob, the other avian hybrid, was taken by the erasers and was taken _back_ to the school. Jeb told me to carry on and try to find you. He told me that about half a year ago and I have been following you, building up courage. And today was my chance to introduce myself, so I took it.'

Everyone was silent, _including Nudge_, which was a first! I couldn't even make my brain start to work. One more avian-hybrid was shocking enough, but two?

I'd never though about there being more of us before, well more _like_ us.

'This Jacob, what did he look like?' I was curious to know, even though he would more than likely be dead if he was taken back to the school.

'He had blonde hair, blue eyes and was tallish like me. Why?' Nudge shuffled a little closer to Edward, and Edward turned to look at her, they gazed into each other's eyes. I doubted he would listen to my answer.

'No reason…' and I was right, he didn't even acknowledge my answer. _Oh well._

'Nudge, erm can we go for a walk?' Edward seemed kind of shy all of a sudden. I didn't even want to _know_ what was going on inside his head.

_Poor Angel_ I thought.

**Yer…its not exactly what I want to hear, they are both thinking about each other… eeeeeww!!**

'Well, that would be erm, that would be really erm…' Angel cut her off.

'She says yes, well to be precise she says 'Oh yes!! Wow oh wow!! Yes! Yes! YES!!'' Angel smiled at Nudge, and Nudge scowled back.

Gazzy and Iggy started laughing at Nudge and me and Angel joined in.

Both Nudge and Edward stood up and walked off. Edward turned back to me and smiled, I had _no_ idea why…

'Just be careful!' I shouted at them, I felt the leader in me come to the surface.

Nudge giggled and walked off into the woods with Edward.

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! i really appreciate it xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this chappie is rather short... but its dead good!! PLease review!! xxxxxxx**

Chapter 10

Max's POV

I started to put my dirty clothes in the wash basket, _like there was any point_, when I heard the door open. Omega stepped in and walked over to me.

He ran his finger down my cheek bone and across my bottom lip, he repeated the movement over and over again.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that is was Fang brushing his finger across my bottom lip but it was no use. Fang was much gentler and he had warmer skin. His dark, warm skin was smoother.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist, I was pulled closer and I liked the feeling of being wanted. His other hand slowly brushed up my spine and rested on my neck. He then pulled the wet hair out of my eyes so he could stare deeper into them.

He then pulled his face close so he could whisper in my ear.

'I'll look after you Max, I am perfect for you, you want me and I want you'. After he whispered that into my ear he started kissing my neck, still holding me in his arms.

For some reason I enjoyed it, I liked the feel of his kiss, his touch was careful yet forceful. I liked not being in control, I bit my lip and he noticed.

'I'm sorry it's just that I shouldn't be doing this, what about Fan…' I was cut off.

'He's not your boyfriend, and he's not here, I am. Let's make the most of it.' He said that quite menacingly.

Suddenly his lips were against mine and mine against his. My lips moved in motion with his and he brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, wanting an opening. I gave it to him. Our tongues were dancing together and I was pushed against the wall.

I opened my eyes, I saw that his eyes were closed and then I saw it, in my peripheral vision I saw what was written on the wardrobe.

'Max and Fang BFFL' surrounded by a heart.

I pulled away from Omega, slightly breathless, he thought I was giving him an invitation for my bed as I backed towards it, but he was mistaken.

'_Stop!_ We shouldn't be doing this' I sat down on the bed, _trying_ to get my breath back.

'Why not! Max please! I'll be good, I promise' he smiled at me, and for once he didn't look evil at all.

I started laughing about him being _good_ and he took that as an invitation and our mouths moved as one, _once again_.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I thought i would but a good twist into it! :O lol please review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long !! Ive had a busy few days and my Beta Reader didn't like this chappie to start with (grr Aslan..) but shes okay with it now so here it is !! And yes for those who want to know i did get the names Edward ad Jacob from twilight... (i will bewriting some twilight fanfics when this is finished so keep checking when this is done!!) Enjoy xx**

Chapter 11

Nudges POV

We started walking into the woods when I noticed that Edwards hand kept brushing across mine. I giggled. I thought it was weird how he seemed quite shy around _me_. Then again, I don't talk much around him, which as Max would say, '_it's a miracle!' _that I'm not talking.

Edward sat down on this large bolder, there was room for two, and he offered me a seat next to him. _Of course I took it! _

'Nudge, this is going to sound really stupid, and if you don't like it just tell me, but when I first saw you...' at that point he held my left hand with both of his, '... I think this is going to sound _really_ cheesy.' He looked up to the sky and sighed.

'Just say it, I like cheesy,' I put my hand on the far side of his face and pull his face round so he was looking at me. His warm emerald eyes were focused on my face, focused on my eyes. It was like he was the only person who had ever looked at me that way. He looked affectionate and he smiled at me so I smiled back, encouragingly.

He lifted one of his hands so he held my hand to his face; he left it there whilst he spoke.

'Nudge, I know we only met a few hours ago but I feel, _connected_ to you in some way. I really like you, Nudge...'

He moved closer to me, keeping his eyes locked with mine, and then his lips touched mine, I felt a spark of electricity start from my lips and soar threw my body. He noticed that I had shivered and pulled away.

He looked as if he had made a mistake, _but he hadn't. _I moved back towards him and once again our lips were touching. I moved my hand that was _still _resting on his face, to the base of his neck. I move his hand from the side of his face down to the base of my back; he pulled me into a hug. His arms, warm and strong were wrapped around me, holding me tightly.

'Nudge? You okay?' I heard Fang shout from the clearing.

Me and Edward broke apart, he smiled at me and brushed a finger down my cheek and then tapped my nose. I giggled at the childish motion.

'God, that boy's gotta learn some manners...' I scowled in Fangs direction.

'No, he's right Nudge; no-one really knows me, its okay for him to be suspicious.' Edward stoked his finger down my left arm and when it reached my hand he took it.

We headed in Fang's direction and when we came into the clearing everyone was staring.

'What?' I asked, something was up, I could _tell._

Angel started giggling, _oh no! _I thought.

'_Angel! I'm going to kill you!!' _I ran in her direction and I was about to jump on her when Fang got in my way. So instead of bombarding Angel, I took down Fang, _accidentally._

We both fell to the ground and I heard the _ooft _sound as the air rushed out of Fang's lungs. I jumped off him quickly and tried to help him up but he refused my hand.

'Nudge, Angel picks up our thoughts, you know that, there's _no need _to be angry at her!' Fang was shouting at me, what was _wrong _with him!

'Edward, the flock needs to talk, that means _without _you' Fang turned to Edward and gestured for Edward to walk out of the clearing. And with that Edward disappeared and Fang turned and glared at me.

'We need to talk'. His voice was hard and cold, it kinda scared me.

Fang suddenly wasn't in the mood for chit-chat, anymore.

**A/N: Could you please review? i want to know what you think of the story to far, critisisms are accepted ( if u say them nicely) and i will take them onboard and adjust my story apropiately lol so do tell me what u think!! Helen x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chappie and im gonna start putting more action in the next chappies so keep watching out ! Enjoy x**

Chapter 12

Max's POV

I woke up screaming, breathless and confused. I didn't know where I was, why I was here and who I was with. I couldn't focus on any one thing, my vision was blurred, my hearing was muffled and my brain couldn't focus. All I could remember was the nightmare, the horrible nightmare, one I would never forget get. It would haunt me until I found a way to overcome it.

Tears streamed down my face, emotions were overflowing my subconscious mind.

I screamed out in panic, but I couldn't hear myself. I stopped my screams shocked. Confused, I tried again. There was no sound but only the muffling noise of someone close to me. I knew they were holding me, rocking me slightly, but I couldn't _feel_ their touch.

I closed my eyes and sharp images ran through my mind.

_Fang._

_Iggy._

_Nudge._

_Gazzy._

_Angel._

_Our old home._

_The school._

_The flock all together, laughing._

_The flock, without me, laughing._

_A tall blond-haired boy, emerald green eyes and wings. Amazing wings, the same colour as his eyes. They sparkled in the sun-light and were large and powerful._

The images stopped and I could feel myself slipping away from the small part of reality I was in.

I tried to grab hold of it and bring myself back to the present time but my eyes closed and my mind shut off.

I was succumbed to the darkness around me.

**A/N: Please Review XD Helen x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Heye.. i know i said that i wasn't going to post anymore up but i thought i would leave it on a cliff-hanger... mwahahaha... anywho... so yer here is the next chappie, oh and also because so many of you have been kind enough to leave comments i thought i would please you all by giving you the written nector (dont ask.. personal joke) Enjoy!**

**P.S This is deffo my last chapter before i go on my hols, but keep checking throughout the week as i might find an internet cafe or summit! I love you all x**

Chapter 13

Fangs POV

_**He's not one of you Fang, he's a traitor.**_

_And how would you know that?_

_**I have my sources, but trust me Fang; I know more than you do.**_

_Well how about you enlighten me on it then?_

The voice was starting to give me a headache. Every time he, or she, came into my head all I could feel was splitting pain running through my skull, _now I know how Max feels,_ I thought.

_**I can't tell you that Fang, just please trust me. Your life could be on the line.**_

_And what about the flocks?_ I was starting to get really stressed with the voice now. Every thought he put into my head was about me, never about the Flock, never about _us._

_**There's too, but Fang you have to understand that your life is more important than theirs. You have a future, just like Max.**_

_And what is that plan?_

Silence.

_Great,_ the voice finally gives me a slither of an answer and then leaves, _typical!_

Edward was walking away into the woods and I couldn't remember what i was angry about, I seemed to have blacked out but my body was on auto-pilot.

'What's this about Fang? Because from where im standing Edward has done nothing wrong, and your just jelous because hes good looking and your not Fang, you think your _so_ fantastic but your not your jus…' I held up my hand to make Nudge stop. _God, she really needed to turn Channel Nudge off once in a while._

**I agree with you Fang!**

Angel's voice echoed threw my mind and she giggled. I turned to look at her and she sent me a wide grin, showing all her white pearly teeth.

'Nudge, he can't be trusted. You know that. I am just being cautious, but I think Edward has a plan against us, and that is to lead us into a trap.' Everyone, _including Iggy_, was looking my way.

'I'm just trying to be like Max, until we find her, _which we will_, so just bare with me guys, 'kay?' I sighed, I didn't want the Flock to think I couldn't be leader, but I know I can't and I know I shouldn't be either. That was, _is,_ Max's job. She's always been the best at it.

'So what do we do know?' Gazzy called to me whilst being sat by the fire, examining a burnt hotdog.

'We allow Edward to come back, but we all keep our eyes open, and Nudge?' She was carving a picture in the soil with a stick, _rather vigorously._

'What do you want Fang?' She put all her energy into one _really_ mean hacky, but it just looked really funny from my point of view. We all burst out laughing but then quickly stopped when Nudge scowled even harder, _if that was possible._

I tried to compose myself before I started talking. 'Just be careful, hun.' I grinned a wide grin at her, but she wasn't amused.

'Fine, I'm going to get Edward if that's okay with you, oh mighty Fang' she bowed down to my feet and before I could jokingly push her over she shot up into the air and flew into the woods.

Nudges POV

I knew what Fang was going to do, so I reacted quickly to his movement and shot up into the air. I quickly and swiftly glided down and went into the woods. I closed my wings and landed on the ground quite gracefully, I have to say.

'Edward? You okay?' I saw Edward perched onto a tree branch with his face in his hands. He lifted his head as he heard my voice and turned towards me. His eyes were blood-shot and his face looked all streaky with tears.

Slowly he opened his wings and flew down from the tree and stopped around 2 metres in-front of me. His eyes reached mine and I saw pain in them. I walked towards him and wiped a tear off his cheek.

He took my hand and kissed it. 'Thanks Nudge, you're the only one who has really accepted me' his gaze still rested on my eyes and he held my hand as we still faced each other.

I was dumbfounded; I didn't expect Edward to be, well…_crying!_ I've only ever seen Gazzy cry before and that was when Max _accidentally_ kicked him really hard, oh and I have seen Iggy cry but that was because he was chopping onions and then I threw one at his head and it hit him in the eye which made it worse… that was really funn…

'Nudge? Hello? Anyone in?' Edward was waving a hand in-front of my face bringing me back to reality… I must have been day-dreaming or something.

'Er..Yer, sorry.' I paused for a second so I could regain my thoughts, oh yer that was it… 'Edward, what were you upset about? I mean if you don't want to talk about it and you feel like it's none of my business then fine I don't mind I'm only wondering because…'

'Nudge, stop… You're gonna give me a headache' Edward chuckled to himself and squeezed my hand. 'The reason I was upset was because of, erm, Fang'

'What the hell has he done now! Eurggh! He's such an idiot without Max. They are supposed to be working as a team, like always and without her, he's just a complete arseho…' Once again I was cut off… I don't get why that happens so much.

'It's not what he's done; it's what he's said.' I could see hurt in Edwards eyes.

'What did he say?' I don't know if he had heard the conversation before or not, so I guess I was checking to see if he had misheard.

'That I can't be trusted, and I'm going to lead you into a trap. I wouldn't ever do that Nudge, never! I'm not like that.' He looked deep into my eyes and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until we heard Fang.

'Come on guys! Up and away!'

And with that we flew up out of the trees and into the crisp morning air. I say morning because it was now 5am and the sun was starting to rise.

**What's wrong with Edward?**

_Nothing, mind your own business!_

I heard Angel gasp from my left side, I giggled to myself.

_Well_** I was only caring about your boyfriend… **I saw her irresistible smile run through my mind, and I growled.

_He is not my boyfriend!_

'Nudge… why are you growling?' Iggy and Gazzy were laughing at me now.

'Maybe she has seen a Grizzly bear and wanted to start a growling competition' It took Gazzy a while to say that, as he was still laughing.

'Or maybe, maybe she's, she's…' Iggy couldn't even blurt out a full sentence without bursting into another round of laugher.

'I don't get what's so funny!' I shrieked! Even Edward was laughing now, this was really starting to piss me off, and I don't even swear!

They all carried on laughing at me, even Fang, which was entirely NOT amusing, until…

'Hey Guys, shush for a sec!' I tried not to say that too loud in case I covered up the noise I was referring to.

'Is Nudgy-kins getting stwessed!' this time is was Fang to make a stupid comment.

'No Fnick, and what the hell, Nudgy-kins?'

'Angel told me to say it…' Fang laughed.

But just then the sound got louder and we all turned our heads in the direction of the weird buzzing noise. I turned around to see around 150 Flyboys heading our way, _this is gonna be hard._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it... XD Ooooh Flyboys... what ever will happen next ?? Dun dun durrrrr!! Haha... anywho yer i shal consult with my Beta Reader throughout the week and hopefully give you LOADS more chappies wheni come back... but you better review other wise you will never get so many chappies all in one go again... XD Byeeee xxx Ill think of you all when im sun-bathing lol x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fangs POV

_Oh. Shit. _

Flyboys were swarming in from all directions, covering every visible inch of the air space around us. We were trapped. It was either fight, or be killed. One way or the other it wasn't going to be pleasant. 

They were flying towards us with a plan set onto them, I could tell, they had a purpose and that purpose included us. For some reason I kept thinking this was going to be it, it was the end. We weren't ever going to get Max back, we would never see her again and she would never see me.

I couldn't even think about it. A life without Max just wasn't possible, I couldn't live without her mentally or physically.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard Angel's voice echo through my mind.

**Don't worry Fang. You can do it, I believe in you.**

I have to admit, for a six year old, she was very mature. Even more mature than Iggy at times, and he's fourteen.

_Thanks, hun. I appreciate the support, but keep your mind in the game at the mo._

**Don't worry Fang, I'm all over it!**

Her childish laugh ran through my mind, I smiled at the fact she could still be happy at a time like this. Although, sometimes it was rather worrying, but I didn't need to think about that right now.

One flyboy came ahead of the rest, looking like he wanted to discuss something. _That's strange._ I couldn't help but think something was wrong. Flyboys don't discuss, they just do orders.

We were trapped, circled by Flyboys, apart from the one that seemed to be the leader. He gestured to me to step forward, so I did without any further thought on the matter. The flock stayed close behind me, not wanting to be split from each other. Then the 'leader' of the Flyboys started to speak in that almost robotic way we had come accustomed to.

'You have a choice' he said whilst staying completely still, apart from the slight movement as his wings flapped behind him.

'A choice? Well there's a change.' I laughed to myself, as it was rather amusing that for once we had a choice when it came to dying.

'Yes, a choice. You either do it the easy way, or the hard way.'

'Well I can't really be arsed with the hard way, so I would rather do it the easy way if that's okay with you.' I smiled a wide grin at the 'leader' as I said that in a sarcastic tone, even though I knew it would only make sense to the Flock behind me. I heard giggles coming from Nudge and Angel. Ad least someone got the joke.

'Then if you would please follow us.' The flyboy had to be kidding, I know they were robots but they were stupid robots.

'I can't do that, _Flyboy, _me and my Flock do _not _take orders from a _robot._ Or anyone else for that matter.' I turned to see all the Flock trying to look brave but I could see how each individual member felt, my leader instincts kicking in a bit now.

Iggy looked ready for a fight, knowing that he was stronger than ever and raring to go. Nudge looked scared but determined. She was also stronger than ever, but I know that inside she doesn't know that. Gazzy was like Iggy, ready to fight, but he still looked scared, knowing there was no way we could win. And finally Angel, she looked stronger than the rest, she was mentally able, but not physically. She can fight, but she doesn't fight as much as the rest of us, as she uses her mind and _she's only six!_

And then there was Edward, I had never really taken Edward into account when I mentioned the flock. He just seemed to just drift into the back of my mind. Yes, he was an outsider but he did seem to fit in now but he wasn't part of _my _Flock. He looked **(A/N: soo sexy, with windblown hair and topless with chocolate…no wait that's mine and my beta reader's fantasy ;) lol carry on) **at the flyboys with anger in his eyes, he knew what to expect from the flyboys, I could tell, he had got into a fighting stance and was watching them with calculating eyes.

My attention was quickly diverted from my flock and Edward, as the flyboy that had spoken rejoined the main group. They were organised, boxing us in with flyboys above and below as well as surrounding us, we would _have_ to fight our way out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Max's POV

I woke up, rolled over, and smiled when I saw Omega lying next to me. I felt like he was more than my partner and my best friend, he was everything. He was the sweetest person, and he did allsorts for me. Every morning he made me eggs, which seemed to taste different to normal, but they were still great. He got me everything, I never had to go out, he got me things like food, clothes and jewellery, yes… _jewellery! _He got me a charm bracelet with a charm that I can't stop looking at. It's a silver charm, a pair of wings, the charm has diamonds up grain of the feathers and I love it. There's also a heart charm, I have one half, and he has the other half on his leather bracelet. It looks quite cool actually.

Although, he says that I had an accident around a month ago. So I can't remember anything. He said I hit my head quite badly, which would explain why I can't remember even my _family! _Apparently they don't live around here, but he will take me to them one day. He also said that we have been together around two years now. Which was hard to believe as I can't really see _me_ being in a relationship, _to be honest, _but he knows more stuff about me than I do and I believe everything he says, I mean why would he lie?

He smiled back to me, knocking my out of my day-dream, _about him_, and kissed me on the cheek. He then got up and went to make me my eggs, he's so kind to me, he looks after me so well and I couldn't imagine my life without him. I wish I could remember more from before my accident though, I feel like part of my life is missing, like I'm missing part of my soul somehow, it's strange. I don't really want to tell Omega about that, because I feel like he wouldn't understand for some reason, and I don't think he would like it.

But there's something even stranger than me feeling like part of my soul is missing, I keep having weird dreams, nightmares and flashes of the same 6 people. I feel as if I know them, I feel as if I'm connected to them in someway. There's this guy, who is kinda dark and mysterious. He has long dark hair to his neck, dark meaningful eyes and he has wings. _Just like me! _They all do, but his wings are darker than the others, they are beautiful. And then there's this other guy who seems to have a misty glaze over his eyes, he had blond hair jus covering his ears, he was tall, _like the rest of them, _and also very lean_._ Then there was a girl, she had darker skin, olive coloured, and dark long hair, it seemed to be quite messy, but it still looked quite nice. She had warm eyes and tawny-like wings, not quite as big as either of the two tallest boys. There was another boy, who also had blond hair down around his ears but he had olive coloured skin and emerald coloured eyes. And the most amazing thing about him was that his wings were the same colour as his eyes, they were nearly as large as the first guy who had the darkest wings. The smallest boy has blond hair too but it's not as long and more of a mousy brown. He had a cute round face and had smaller wings than the other boys but his wings were a warm brown colour. Then finally, there was the youngest looking one. She had long blond, curly hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed to look very young, yet quite mature. She was such a pretty little girl, and all of their faces were so familiar and I felt as if I knew them.

I kept having dreams about me being with them, and nightmares of being without them, all alone. The flashed were of their individual faces, focusing on their emotion. Normally they were frightened, determined or happy, never anything else.

I could hear Omega downstairs cooking my eggs, I felt as if I loved him, but I knew I couldn't. I knew I was in love with someone else, someone out of my visions.

I could hear the sound of cupboards closing, the sizzling of the eggs cooking and I could hear his footsteps lightly gliding across the floor.

Omega's POV

I closed the door behind me and headed downstairs. Eggs. Every morning I gave her the same. It was so easy to add my secret ingredient to eggs; all I had to do was mix it in with the salt and the pepper.

I walked into the kitchen and put the pan onto the hob. After starting it up and adding the oil, I started to whisk the eggs. When they were finally whisked to perfection, I have to admit I'm _rather_ good at cooking; I grabbed a key out of my pocket and opened the medicine cabinet. Inside the cabinet was one flask. It was filled with my secret ingredient. It was strong enough to make anyone have memory loss, and it was _perfect_ for a certain person upstairs.

I laughed; finally I was getting my own way! After years of planning, after years of experimenting I had found the perfect formula to give to Max, if only I had the chance to give it to her. And it was handed to me on a silver platter… the way it should have. Everything was perfect, everything was going right.

I added the ingredient into the eggs and let them cook. When the eggs were done I plated them up and headed upstairs.

Time for breakfast, time for eggs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fangs POV

The flyboys were slowly closing in on us as we positioned ourselves back to back in a circle so we could see from all angles. I tried to get Angel's attention after a few seconds she nodded her head to show she was listening to my thoughts.

**What is it Fang?**

_I need you to tell everyone that we need to fight our way out, take down as many as you can, but the main priority is to get the hell out of here. This is a fight that I don't think we can win so tell everyone to get the hell outta here. _

**Ok I will tell them now. **

I could see her brave smile echo through my mind. It always made me feel better when I saw her smile, but this was one situation I didn't feel better about. Max had been kidnapped by Omega, Edward is here and even though he seems genuine I still think there's something I can't trust about him, I'm a shit leader, I can't do anything right and I need Max. She's always been the best at all this sort of stuff, never me. She was the one who made up plans in a split second and always knew the best thing to do. To be honest, I'm actually quite scared that I do something wrong, but what I do know is that we _wont_ win this fight and that we _need _do run. _And fast._

'Guys now!' As I shouted this the flyboys had closed in completely, there were at least 25 of them for only 1 of us. I delivered a roundhouse kick to the base of a flyboys 'spine' as Iggy downed 3 'boys with a small electric charge, I don't wanna _know_ where he kept that. More than likely in a place I did not want to even think about, or his backpack, one or the other.

I was trying to cover Angel as her mind control doesn't work on the flyboys as well as fighting. Let me tell you it's not easy to do in the air, as I blocked a punch I heard a cry of pain to my left. _Angel_. I swung round to see a flyboy holding her in a choke hold. I flew towards her as fast as I could and collided with the flyboy holding her, this caused it to release her throat. I swiftly delivered another roundhouse kick to the flyboy's 'spine', which sent him soaring downwards. I spun around to see that Angel had recovered and was already well into another fight.

_Angel, tell everyone that if you kick them in the spine they drop!_

**We know. **And as she said that she smiled at me and then kicked the flyboy she was dealing with in the spine and went at another one.

Slowly but surely, we were getting through the Flyboy's and I kept checking to make sure everyone was okay, which they seemed to be at my relief. I was surprised to see that Edward was fighting off the 'boys really well and had learnt from us about kicking them in the spine. He seemed really eager and determined just like the rest of us, which to be honest I didn't think he would be.

The numbers had got down to around 50 and I thought we might have a chance to defeat them all when I felt a blow to the back of the head. A tried to turn around but my body was still recovering from the blow. All of a sudden a splitting pain seared through my mind and I sharp pitched noise send shivers down my spine. I knew I wasn't the only one to hear this when I heard the others scream.

I thought I was falling but I couldn't be sure, it was hard to tell when my senses were on full alert. Everything felt so sensitive and I didn't know whether I was shouting for the pain or not.

I felt a hard blow to the stomach and my lungs were emptied in a _ooft_ noise. It took me a couple of seconds to realise that I was over someone's shoulder, still in the air. I was being flown to somewhere, _just like Max._

I needed to tell everyone to stay awake when I felt the darkness coming over me, taking control. I was trying so hard to stay awake but I was finding it highly impossible.

If Angel was still awake I had a chance of getting the message round. _Angel!_ I shouted, I think. _Stay awake! And tell the others to same, don't worry, I'll make sure we will all be okay._

**Okay, but Fa-**

I didn't hear the rest, my mind blanked and I succumbed to the darkness around me.

Angels POV

**Angel!**

I heard Fangs voice through the sharp pitched noise.

**Stay awake! And tell the others to same, don't worry, I'll make sure we will all be okay.**

I hoped he was right, I didn't want this to be my last day, I didn't want to never see Max again.

_Okay, but Fang where is Edward and Nudge? I couldn't see them just before the noise._

Silence.

_Fang? _I couldn't hear him, I tried to open my eyes but it was painful to move at all. I sent the message to the others and heard Iggy and Gazzy say okay, but not Nudge or Edward. I hope they are okay.

_Fang?_

Still I couldn't hear anything. I decided to give up and just try to stay awake even though I couldn't open my eyes.

All of a sudden the pain got worse and I heard myself whimper before I fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fangs POV

Without even opening my eyes I could tell what sort of environment I was in. The floor was hard and felt like concrete under my lifeless body. I could hear the echo of water falling and then splashing on the floor, a small drip every other second. This meant I was in an empty room of some sort, a room which had very little insulation in it and very little furniture. I could also hear the sounds of other things happening above me, maybe another floor, which meant I was in a basement type thing. A really cold basement, whoever brought me here obviously didn't think to install central heating.

I slowly started to open my eyes, but only to quickly snap them shut with a shriek of pain as a bright light blinded me. Eventually, after trying over and over again, I could open my eyes without the pain from the light. I looked around to see that I _was_ in a basement of some sort, with only a bed in one corner and a sink in the other.

I started to focus on the voices I heard, that's when I realised that some were above me, but others were around me. I tried to pick out each individual voice, which took me longer than I thought.

I could hear Iggy to the left of me, maybe in the next cell. Angel to the right, also maybe in the next cell and then further on to the right I could hear Gazzy. And further on the left I could hear total, but not Nudge or Edward.

_Where could they be? _ I asked to myself. It startled me when it wasn't my voice I heard in return.

**That's what I asked you before we blacked out. I'm worried Fang! I keep trying to hear her thoughts, but all I can get is snippets.**

I heard a quite whimper come from Angel's cell. She wasn't the only one worried about Nudge, but I had other reasons too. Could I really trust Edward? Could he take care of _my _Nudge? Of _our _Nudge?

_Its okay, Hun, I'm sure Edward will look after her. She's safe. Let's just hope they find a way of getting up out of here, and fast. The smell is really getting to me now._

The smell was very strong; it was starting to burn my eyes to be honest. It smelt like old mould crossed with dust and oil, and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

**Okay Fang but I think I can hear someone coming, I'm scared!**

_Don't worry, just try and be brave for me. Don't tell them any information if they ask for it, let the rest of the flock know that too._

**Okay, got it.**

I could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder. I could tell it was a man by the way he walked, the paces were more spread out and he seemed to have quite a fast face. More than likely wanting to question us now that we were awake, or even wanting to kill us, it wouldn't surprise me.

I could hear multiple footsteps now, some further away. Making it seem like the guy was being followed. So he must be important for some reason. _Wow._ I thought. _Today I'm rather good at coming to conclusions._ I small laugh escaped my lips, but then a tear ran down my cheek. Reality hit me.

_Max._

I knew I wasn't going to see her perfect face again. My lips weren't going to touch her delicate lips ever again, I wasn't going to stroke my hand through her blond hair, or even feel the touch of her skin again. I have never, ever given up hope on anything before, I got that off Max, but this time I couldn't see how it was going to work out. I felt useless and even worse now all of us were trapped. I needed to find a way out of this, I had to.

The footsteps were even closer; I was counting the footsteps to waste time. _109, 110, 111._ And then the footsteps stopped.

'Hello Fang, I've been looking forward to seeing you for_ so_ long.' I looked up from the ground, I was stood against the back wall facing the jail-cell-like bars, and I saw the face of my nightmares.

'I should have known' I stared into his eyes for a long time, and he stared back. Rival to rival, once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Max's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, already sure of what I was going to see. His face only inches away from mine I could feel his warm breath brushing lightly across my face. He was breathing slowly, and evenly, showing he was _still_ asleep.

_He really can sleep for Britain._ I thought. I laughed inwardly at my own joke. I tend to do that a lot, _he_ doesn't seem to have the same sense of humour. I've never known anyone to have the same sense of humour... apart from-

_Don't be stupid!_

I could hear my inner voice talking to me again. **(A/N: This is her voice like she is talking to herself, not THE voice which is Jeb.) **But I wasn't going to talk back; I wasn't in the mood for arguing with myself. But I was thinking of him, of the person in my dreams. I have dreams of laughing with him, and laughing with others too, I recognise them. But I don't remember their faces.

_**Long time no speak, Max.**_

_I thought I had finally gotten rid of you. _

_**That's impossible Max; I'm a part of you. We need to talk.**_

_What do you want, Voice?_

_**Can you remember anything before a couple of weeks ago? Or even faces? Max please I need to know.**_

Faces. I could remember faces, I could remember being with them. But my memories weren't strong enough to mean anything, were they a dream? _Or were they real?_

_Well there're some faces I remember, five of them. But why does that matter?_

_**Everything matters, Max. The sooner you realise that the better.**_

For the first time, the voice was getting angry at me, and I had no idea why. All I could remember is the faces in my dreams. I knew that i recognised them, but from where? Had I known them before?

FLASHBACK

'_Max, do you want me to take watch, you seem tired' I didn't even realise Fang was awake… normally I do. That was very strange. 'No its 'kay, I can't go to sleep anyway' I whispered, trying not to wake the others up, their hearing is really good, well I guess it should be, as they are 2% bird. I chuckled._

'_What are you laughing at?' Fang was looking at me, his eyes seeing right through me, piercing my skin. 'Nothing' I muttered. Turning away from him, I started cursing myself under my breath for always acting stupid around him!_

_Fang stood up and slowly walked over to me, he sat down next to me and laid his hand flat on the ground, right next to mine! My heart started racing, I wonder if he knew that inside the adrenaline was pumping throughout my body faster than ever. I took a short glance at him, I blushed! I never blush… what is wrong with me?_

'_Do you like me?' Oh. My. God. WHAT!! I can't believe he just asked me that! Is he stupid? _

'_Of course I like you, your part of my flock. I love each and every one of you' I smiled, trying to act normal, but acting normal around him is generally out of the question._

'_I don't mean like that…' he turned away from me, looking somewhat disappointed._

'_Well what do you mean?' I asked, trying to act dumb. Sometimes it doesn't take much, I thought to myself._

'_Well, I, urm...' Fang was starting to stutter, unusual for him I have to admit. 'Can we take a walk?' he asked, breaking the silence._

'_Well, since when did Mr Emotionless turn into Mr emotional?' I mocked. 'The Mr. Dark, mysterious and i-don't-show-emotion, is STUTTERING. My god, the world will end' I started to laugh but then I saw the laugh wasn't returned. 'Fang, are you okay?' I started to become very concerned. Yes, he didn't show emotion like the rest of the flock, but neither did he look depressed, worried and even scared._

'_I'm fine' he snapped. I was shocked. He never snapped at me, I turned away, trying to hide the hurt in my eyes. 'Sorry, its just… we need to talk' he looked at me, showing for the first time in a while, real emotion in his eyes as he said that. I nodded, understanding there was something wrong with him._

_FLASHFORWARD_

It's them! Those people again. And his name, _Fang,_ I knew that name! I knew him, I must have. There's no-way this is in my imagination. They are real people... well real avian-hybrids. I saw his wings, _Fang's wings. _They were dark, like his hair. They were larger than mine and shimmered in the moonlight. His face was very mature for a 15 year old, _if that's how old he is! _His eyes were also dark, and deep. He looked amazing and I wanted to hold him, but why? Why did I feel emotionally attached to him when I don't know whether he actually is real?

I heard someone moving and my mind came back to the present. Omega rolled over so that he was facing away from me, but then quickly moved back and wrapped his arm around my waist. He held me tighter and I liked the feel of his hand on my waist, but I couldn't help but to close my eyes and imagine Fang holding my waist, even if he wasn't real, I liked that thought.

But why did I want this Fang person I don't even know? Or did I know him? Is there something wrong with me? I mean it has only just come to me but... I can't remember anything before a couple of weeks ago and that really scares me. I don't know whether or not I should trust Omega. Is this something to do with him?

_Don't be stupid! Omega has nothing to do with it._

I couldn't help but think that my inner voice was somehow wrong...

Fangs POV

'_I should have known' I stared into his eyes for a long time, and he stared back. Rival to rival, once again._

Everything had gone silent whilst he walked over to my cell. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the padlock hanging off the cell door. I heard two clicks and then the door slowly opened and two big, bulky men walked in coming towards me. I raised my head and stood up straight, as I was still slouching against the back wall, and then I started to walk towards guards with hatred in my eyes.

'This isn't anything to do with you... I'm sure your nice people, so step aside and let me sort out the _real_ problem.' I scowled at them, wishing them to just listen to me. But of course, they _didn't. _They came at me with full force and pinned me to the back wall, I tried to struggle but it was impossible for me to win the fight against them, they were just _too _strong.

My rival walked towards me and looked even deeper into my eyes, I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes, as if he had lost something.

'I know your weakness, and I know how to use it against you.' He laughed right at me and then turned his head and walked in the opposite direction.

'And I know your secret too, don't forget it, _Omega…_' Even though I have no idea why, an evil smirk spread wide across my face as I was pulled out of my cell and down the corridor, into the darkness.

'Fang!' I heard Nudge and Angel sobbing my name as I was pulled past them, they were huddled together but I couldn't look them in the face. I couldn't let them see that I was being slowly defeated, both emotionally and physically.

It was just then when I heard Iggy mutter something very quietly under his breath, too quite for any normal human, or Omega, to hear. 'She's there Fang, he has her. Take. Him. Down.' I peered into Iggy's cell as I passed and he, as if he could sense my eyes upon him, nodded and smile straight at me.

We reached the end of the corridor and two double doors marked the entrance to the next room. As I passed through the doubles doors I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was in an old, abandoned underground fight club. In the centre of the basement there was a huge metal cage and the cage reached up to the second level. On the second level, the level I was standing on, there was seating all around for spectators and on the bottom floor there was also 2 entrance doors, opposite from each other. Caging surrounded the pathway from the doors and then there was a gate that then led into the main fighting area. I had a funny feeling of what was going to happen next…


	19. Please Read!

**Hey Guys!**

**LONG TIME NO SPEAK! Omgosh i can't believe how long it is since I last updated. I know i've posted previously saying 'I'LL UPLOAD SOON I PROMISE!!' but I never really got the chance.**

**However... I am going to try and upload a few chappies for you guys soonish?? See if i can get another 10 before Christmas. Remember I do have college work to do aswel.**

**I want to thank the guys who have mailed me asking me to upload and so on... I didn't just ignore you... i have kinda had writers block and didn't know what to write.. (Sad times..)**

**Soooooooo to summarise. **

**I'm sorry.**

**I am in the midst of the next chappie**

**I will try and get it finished soon**

**I will also try and upload more chappies before Christmas**

**Oh and one last thing... I'm not 100% sure what ima do next... any ideas would be HIGHLY appreciated. **

**Loves and Stuffs.. xD **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So here it is... The next chapter... All 1,365 words of it. Just for you. i know its not super long but i really wanted to get something uploaded. Please Review!! Lemme know what you think. It's been a while since i've actually written anything on this story so i'm rather rusty. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me and pressed me to carry on with this story. I was considering giving up tbh... Lol. BUT DONT FRET! I have decided against it! **

**Quick thanks to my beta reader 'TheMightyAslan' and also to Winged And Dangerous for helping me with the story content. I seriously appreciate your input! :P I shall let you read.**

Chapter 19

Max's POV

'I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT ME HERE!!' I screamed, and the echoes of my voice surrounded the room, bouncing off every wall a dozen times. Omega had locked me in an office somewhere; he'd given me food and some bottles of water but why the _hell _did he lock me up? _What the fuck have I done!! _

I walked around the office, staring at the surrounding area. I wiggled all of the mice for the computers but none of the computers had power and I couldn't get to the computer boxes as they were locked behind a see-through casing. I reached across a desk and grabbed my food Omega had placed in here earlier. _What was it with Omega and scrambled eggs? _I never really understood why he insisted I eat so many eggs, although I'm not complaining because he puts in a secret ingredient, as he calls it, and they taste so much better than my scrambled eggs.

I picked up the plate of scrambled eggs and had the fork poised ready in front of my mouth when I noticed a picture on someone's desk, from afar it looked like a happy family. But when I got closer I realised that I recognised the guy stood in the middle.

'What the fu-'I dropped my plate and scrambled across the desk in front of me and grabbed the framed picture. And surely enough the guy in the middle staring back at me, although he was younger, maybe 13 or 14, was who I thought it was. _Omega. _Behind him, with an arm wrapped around his shoulders, stood a grown man who had he same colour hair as Omega's and the same eyes. _Omega's dad,_ I thought. Then on the left of Omega was a blond woman holding a baby in her arms, she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. _Omega's mother_, once again it was easy to recognise his parents by their likeness of each other. But stood in front of omega was a younger boy, maybe 10 or 11, and he was gazing up at Omega. The younger boy looked like he completely idolized him; I could even see the twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Omega. Where did I recognise him from??

I knew him. Obviously he was a lot younger than he would be now, but I knew him. I knew his eyes, his hands and even his lips. There was something about him that, even just looking at a picture, made my heart jump. I began to get butterflies in my stomach, flying around as if trying to escape from deep within me. I stared into his eyes; they were a golden brown colour. They were extraordinarily deep and I felt like I could very easily lose myself in them…

'It can't be…' I gasped. I picked up the picture frame and quickly started taking the picture frame apart. I pulled the back off, threw it down on the desk and then read the writing on the back on the picture.

Mum, Dad, Me and F-

The writing had been smudged and it was hard to read but I could guess what it was about to say.

Fang.

So unless I was completely misunderstanding things I've basically just found out that Omega, _my Omega, _was brother to Fang. _I knew it! _I thought. _I knew he was real. All the memories are real and so must be the other people. _Names starting slowly immerging from the back of my mind, I could feel them imprinting themselves on the back on my eyelids.

Fang

Iggy

Nudge

Gazzy

Angel

The connection that I have felt for over a month wasn't just something stupid… it was real. They are real. I used to be a part of their flock…no…they were a part of mine! _Oh my god…_

Fangs POV.

Omega walked towards me with absolute hatred in his eyes, the complete and utter darkness from within him became clear to me as I was connected with his gaze. His walk was slow; each step was with a long, powerful stride that slowly closed the gap that was between us.

'Alright bruv?' Omega grinned at me with his immaculate white teeth; they gleamed at me with a sense of pity. 'I never thought we would be in this sort of predicament, you know… Jeb always said I was the strongest one out of both of us but I never thought I would actually be fighting _against _you.' He walked around me summing up the damage to my wing that was caused on the way here as he went. He ran one finger down the outside feathers where he could see the damage and tutted to himself. 'Remember when we got taken from home, you can remember that right?' He chuckled to himself. I could feel the anger inside bubbling and growing. I had to resist the temptation to punch his lights out and make the situation even worse.

He walked back in front of me and he stood there staring me straight in the eyes. Then all of a sudden his attention was moved onto one of the guards and before I could even turn my head a flash of searing pain sliced across my face. I started to pull up my hand to feel where the pain felt like it was cutting away at my face, when I heard the _ooft _of the air gushing out of my lungs, quickly followed by a thudding pain in my side.

My eyes tried to focus on the guards who were stood on either side on me when Omega nodded and both guards quickly moved behind me, out of my site, and side kicked the insides of my knees. I fell to the ground with a thud and the coldness of the concrete floor seemed to sooth my skin.

I was lying face down and couldn't see what was coming, so I tried to lift myself up, with no success. Once again thumps of pain lashed out at my sides and I was paralyzed on the floor with no way of avoiding the pain being forced upon me.

**No! LEAVE HIM ALONE!**

I heard Angels voice echo through my mind and all of a sudden the pain seemed to dull. After a few seconds to let my mind grasp the situation I realised that I was no longer being pummelled to a pulp and I slowly moved my head around to see Omega staring with fear at his guards.

They were floating in mid-air, clearly paralyzed. _Thank god. _

**Sorry Fang. I didn't know what else to do. What should I do?**

That's when I actually realised what was happening.

_Angel! Are you doing this?_

I couldn't believe it. I mean fair enough she can read minds, but she's never been able to control people through her mind before.

**Yea-**

'STOP!' Omega's voice cut off Angel's voice and I slowly lifted my head to see Omega shake with rage. The guards fell to the ground with a _thud_, and quickly jumped up and tried to look like nothing had happened.

'That's _it!_ I'm finished with playing games-'

I couldn't hold back the fury that raged inside me at that moment.

'GAMES! You're calling this _games! _Your SICK Omega... _SICK! _I don't know how I can be related to a...a... _monster_ like you!' I could feel the fire in my blood coming to the boil. I never knew how much you could hate your own family. As he stood there with his perfect blond hair, and teeth, I started to see the external factors that were so very wrong about him. I looked into his eyes and all I could see was the black, cold and lifeless being that he was.

'Yes Fang, _games_. Now it's time to show you how to really fight. Only if you're up for it that is?' Omega basically spat in my face as stated that there was worse to come.

'Definitely'. This was it, I was about to fight my greatest rival.

_Great._

**Well??? I know, i know.... I left it on a cliffhanger but that keeps you intrigues for more. =] The more reviews i get the more it shall egg me on to write more. I love your comments and i seriously take everyones thoughts into consideration. =] x**


End file.
